


Sweetness as the Honeycomb

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they had figured out the basics of sex, Hugh suspected Dottie could be enjoying herself more. But as she wasn’t any more experienced than he, she likely didn’t know what to suggest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness as the Honeycomb

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @[Sarahtoo](http://www.yoururl.com)

“I don’t care if it was in that book Miss Fisher gave you, I don’t think it’s proper!” Dot Collins wasn’t sure why she was in the middle of yelling at her husband. If she was being honest with herself she was more embarrassed than truly mad, at least at Hugh. Her embarrassment was making her more mad with herself. Deep inside she knew this was foolish, but she was unsure how to stop it.

 “I’m so sorry Dottie! The page in the book was so worn, it seemed like a clue that it was something that Miss Fisher must enjoy.”

 Hugh knew that was the wrong thing to say, the minute it left his mouth.

 “Well, as you have pointed out to me on more than one occasion, I am NOT Miss Fisher! And when did Miss Fisher give you such a book anyway, Hugh Collins?!”

 “Now Dottie, don’t be like that. I, well she, almost two years ago Dottie.”

Dot’s face was a combination of shock and maybe horror, Hugh was hard pressed to tell. He soldiered forth anyway.

“She gave it to me because of the chapter on kissing. You know I didn’t have much experience with kissing before you, and I just didn’t seem to be doing things quite right. She thought maybe the book would help. You seemed to like everything from that chapter so far, I thought I would skip through to some of the other sections now that we’re married. I just want to make you happy Dot. You, you know how good you’ve made me feel these past couple of months. I just want you to feel like that too.”

 He was so sheepish and crestfallen, Dot’s heart melted. It finally snapped her out of her anxiety driven anger. She sat back down on the bed, but still clutched the sheets around her naked torso.

 While they had figured out the basics of sex, Hugh suspected Dottie could be enjoying herself more. But as she wasn’t any more experienced than he, she likely didn’t know what to suggest. Which is why Hugh had hunted through his hidden box of toy cars and trains to the book on erotica, Miss Fisher had given him, all those many months ago. He had been intrigued and terrified at the drawings of the man seeming to kiss his partner in that way, but as the pages were dog-eared he thought there must be something to it.

 “Oh, dear Hugh! I have learned so much from Miss Fisher, but I definitely am not her. And it is true that I have certainly discovered her in many, er, surprising situations with her suitors. I just don’t know if I am ready to try everything yet. And, I am a little surprised you even WANT to try that one.”

 Hugh came around to her side of the bed and crouched down. In just his singlet and boxers he was ridiculously handsome to Dot. With his hair disheveled and flopping over his eyes Dot found she was having a tough time concentrating on what he was saying.

 “To be honest, I was a bit surprised at first as well. But you surprise me, this surprises me, daily. You are so beautiful Dottie, and you feel so good. I just want you to feel as good as you make me.”

 Hugh planted soft kissed on each of Dot’s knees, eliciting the giggle he loved so much.

 “And your scent Dottie, that unique perfume you have, I find I want to taste it at it’s source.”

 He slid two fingers up her inner thigh and gently stroked her before taking the fingers into his mouth. Dot gasped in surprise, but also felt her body respond with a wetness she hadn’t expected. She locked gazes with her husband and slowly parted her legs for him.

 He sunk to his knees and kept his eyes on Dot as he moved forward to place his lips on her intimate ones. Dot’s eyes fluttered a bit as he made contact. It had been shocking when he had tried it initially, and she had felt dirty somehow. But he had spoken about it with so much love and tenderness she decided it couldn’t be that wrong. After all, they were married, and married people lay with each other. She let go the nagging idea that she should confess this on Sunday.

 She felt a surge of energy and excitement as his tongue darted out between her folds. She gasped and fell back on her elbows. Hugh hesitated a moment, but as she gave no indication she wanted him to stop he went back to his explorations. He surprised himself with how much he remembered from the chapter. It hadn’t all made sense when he was reading it, but now, it all seemed to click. And she tasted amazing. Hugh felt almost lightheaded surrounded by her wonderful musk. He had been a bit nervous about that part at first, but he found now he couldn’t get enough.

 Dot began making noises Hugh had never heard before. It spurred him on to repeat the tongue movements that had elicited them. He spread his strong hands across her creamy, soft thighs, helping to spread them just a little bit more and hold her down as she began trembling in excitement.

 “Faster”

 It was so breathy and quiet, Hugh thought he might have imagined she’d said anything.

 “Faster, please Hugh.”

 This time, there was no mistaking that Dot was asking him to pick up the pace. He felt his cock harden at the need in her voice. And she was so wet, she was dripping. He did as she asked, moving his tongue up to the spot the book had indicated was the _archway of the love-god's dwelling_ . Dot began writhing in earnest underneath him and her breath was shallow. He sucked and teased more vigorously.

 “Oh...Hugh, yes. Oh yes, please. More.”

 Suddenly her back arched and she called out with a very inarticulate noise. Hugh was so overcome with pride and arousal, he almost came himself. He lapped up the _waters of her sacred spring_ as Dot continued to release sighs and mews of pleasure.

 Hugh slowly disengaged himself, and deposited a kiss on each inner thigh before looking up at Dot. She was flushed, panting and utterly spent before him. He was positive he had never seen anything more beautiful. As lovely as she had been on their wedding day, and that first time together on their wedding night, this was something magical. Something intimate and just for him.

 She raised herself up a bit to look down at him on the floor. The flush in her cheeks was a lovely apricot and she took his breath away.

 “Hugh.”

 She was trembling again, so Hugh rose up and joined her on the bed. She slid up next to him and he held her. Stroking her hair and whispering words of love until her body calmed and the two became entwined. “Hugh, I, that is, now I understand.”

 Hugh smiled softly at her “Me too, Dottie. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired from from Song of Songs 4  
> How delightful is your love, my sister, my bride!  
> How much more pleasing is your love than wine,  
> and the fragrance of your perfume  
> more than any spice!  
> Your lips drop sweetness as the honeycomb, my bride;  
> milk and honey are under your tongue.  
> The fragrance of your garments  
> is like the fragrance of Lebanon.  
> You are a garden locked up, my sister, my bride;  
> you are a spring enclosed, a sealed fountain.  
> Your plants are an orchard of pomegranates  
> with choice fruits,  
> with henna and nard,  
> nard and saffron,  
> calamus and cinnamon,  
> with every kind of incense tree,  
> with myrrh and aloes  
> and all the finest spices.  
> You are a garden fountain,  
> a well of flowing water  
> streaming down from Lebanon.


End file.
